Once Bitten
by Aya8
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura with snake jutsu, biting, and blindfolds.
1. Once Bitten

Once Bitten

Rating: R verging NC17

Summary: Sasuke and Sakura with snake jutsu, biting, and blindfolds. Complete.

Note: I wasn't going to post it here because I thought it might be to much, but after proof reading there isn't much detail and I think it could pass for R. If anyone thinks otherwise let me know and I'll take it down. Thanks for reading!

From LiveJournal:

Prompt: Sasuke/Sakura

Post-defection, snake jutsu, biting, venom, blindfold, bondage, semi-con

It had bitten her. The red and black snake she'd never seen before, the one that resembled his eyes and she was drowning. The poison was working quickly, so quick her mind couldn't function, couldn't differentiate any strands to start mentally gathering ingredients for an antidote. It was a complex solution, working so rapidly that within seconds her vision was blurred and her legs turned to jelly beneath her as she collapsed on the secluded dirt road, just a block outside of the gates of Konaha, with the man she'd loved her entire life, standing five feet away from her.

She hadn't even been _looking_ for Sasuke for this mission, this low grade, low pay mission that she'd been begged into doing because no one else would do it, and it was just slightly too dangerous for a Genin, of all the luck. She managed to glance up at him one more time, to see the red and black Sharingan designed colored snake, slithering up his arm, watching him perform a jutsu that wrapped the snake around his forearm like a tattoo, before everything turned black.

The _panic_ set in when she came awake to feel the rough texture of cloth covering her eyes, when she realized at this point, that under normal circumstances, her eyes would have been adjusted to the dark. She should have seen silhouettes of objects or something, but couldn't because she was blind folded.

The _fear_ set in when she noticed that she was sitting on something soft, cushiony, but that her hands were tied to a sturdy piece of metal, but it was slightly moveable, like a bed post.

The _worry_ set in when her body started a lustful reaction to nonexistent stimuli.

Her legs were folded so that her feet were pointed towards the metal head board that her hands were tied to, her knees pointing forward, and her thighs lined up with her shoulders. It wasn't the most comfortable position, especially when a hot lava sensation was pooling in the pit of her stomach. Biting her bottom lip to contain the moan that was threatening to erupt, she clenched her thighs together, withering at the sharp jolt of pleasure that vibrated through her body.

"H-hello?" she whispered, trying to maintain her shaky breathing, to keep herself under control.

She tested the restraints around her wrists, but quickly stopped when she assessed the durability of the rope, of the automatic tightening when she'd pulled a little over two inches away. It stayed tight and when she wrapped her hands around the thin but sturdy post to break it she noticed her chakra levels were depleted.

"I'm sure you've noticed the reaction the ropes have to people who try to get away. We actually used these ropes on an enemy once, wrapped them completely around his body so that every time he moved they got tighter and tighter. He was a dumb mother too because he kept moving until small slivers of yellow chunked flesh, with fat, blood, and muscles started spilling through the cracks the rope made."

Sakura shivered. She didn't recognize the voice, more importantly she didn't like the almost childlike sound to it, nor the enthusiasm that went with that little tale.

"Suigetsu."

_That_ voice she recognized, although it was deeper, rougher…sexier even. Her heart thumped and she took a deep shaky breath before dampening her lips.

"Yeah?"

Silence…

"Oh right. You want me to leave." The man named Suigetsu chuckled. She heard shuffling feet going towards what Sakura assumed would be the door. "Have fun."

A heavy, metal sounding door scrapped, and then slammed shut.

"Sasuke?" Sakura made sure to keep her voice soft, not wanting to cause a negative reaction to her questions to come. "What did you do to me? The snake, the venom, I-I don't understand. My body isn't reacting normally to the poison."

She didn't hear him move, but when he spoke she could feel the brush of his lips against the rise of her right cheek. "Its venom isn't deadly unless you're in battle."

Sakura instinctually leaned away, resting the back of her head against the wall, noticing only too late that the column of her neck was vulnerable. "Um, are we going to battle?"

"No." She could hear the finality in his voice and not just because he practically spoke it against her earlobe. Was it because he was sure they weren't going to fight, or was it only that he wouldn't speak again.

"What exactly are the effects of the poison?"

He made a tsk noise and she could only imagine the slightly annoyed expression that was Sasuke. "You know what the immediate reaction was."

"How 'bout after that?" she pushed, trying for a response longer than eight words, but he didn't answer.

His tongue darted out, licking the outline of her outer ear before engulfing the bottom lobe completely into his warm mouth, suckling.

"Oh God," Sakura gasped, jerking slightly away, which caused Sasuke's teeth to clamp into the tender flesh.

Sakura shuddered as she felt roughened, calloused finger tips slid up her bare lower thigh, trailing higher until he pushed her pink skirt up and continued on, over the black bicycle shorts. Short staccato breathing was escaping Sakura as she tried to hold in as much as she could. This was wrong, she knew it was wrong, but the problem with wrong is that it usually feels more right.

"Sasuke, you should stop," she spoke rather weakly, trying to find some important reason to get him to halt his actions.

When his fingers slid between her thighs and outlined the slit of her labia, then pushed with the material of her biker shorts and underwear in the way, a dry, orgasm wreaked havoc on her deficient will power. Her hips were rolling, her thighs tightening around his wrist, forcing his hand to stay in place. She clenched her teeth trying to stop the erratic motions of her hips.

The earlobe of hers he'd been sucking on made a popping noise as it exited his mouth. "It's an aphrodisiac," Sasuke whispered. He licked-kissed, a lick followed by a miniature French kiss, down her jaw. "The poison," he included.

It finally dawned on her. "The immediate reaction is beneficial in battle because one blacks out, but if you want answers what better way than to torture them with pleasure, dangle full bodied gratification in there face."

"Yes," he panted before opening his mouth and biting down, covering a huge portion on the side of her jaw. It wasn't a hard bite. It was teasing and firm, enough to warn against jerking away less she wanted torn skin.

"So pleasured torture for me then? What could you possibly want to know from me?"

"No torture, just compliancy."

Sakura paused and swallowed before answering, willing herself to be outrage with no real success. "Compli-"

She could suddenly feel the vibration of chakra as Sasuke cut her black spandex shorts and underwear off of her, leaving her skirt on, but still up around her waist.

"Y-you can't do this," she cried out, though she wasn't sure if it was in relief of finally getting those damned shorts off, or over the fact that this was Sasuke.

"I can," he placed a swift, but hard kiss against her lips, "I will," he went down further but only teeth marks awaited her chin, "Now."

She felt him push her thighs apart and at the same time flipping her feet out so that her limbs stretched out in front of her instead of behind her. The kink in her legs she hadn't known was there started building, then just as quickly slipped away. She felt him pull back, heard the rustle of clothing dropping to the floor.

When he was on top of her Sakura couldn't help but respond with a kittenish grunt as her hips popped up to apply friction.

"That's it," he growled, his hips mimicking her unanticipated action on her part. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard," he panted, his forehead practically glued to hers as he was thrusting between the hot lips of her labia, but not entering. "Tell me you want it."

Her mind was blown. Sasuke appeared to be a dirty talking sex fiend, probably the only time he'd spoken so much in one sitting and all she could think was 'yes, please, more,' and on a dirtier note 'fuck me.' She barely contained the words as her hips continued pumping, trying to get him to just be in her, her bottom lip between her teeth as she tried to concentrate on that one thought, that one action, but he refused.

"Say it."

"I do, I want it!" she gasped, jerking up hard enough that the slapping sound of skin against skin echoed through the room.

"Tell me you want me," he panted.

"Oh God, I want you. I've always wanted you."

With deep guttural grunt he swiftly entered her not giving her time to adjust to his wide girth or length, he retreated and thrust again. It was only painful trying to adjust to it, this foreign object that was being forced into her. Luckily being a Ninja already took care of the virginal barrier when she'd turned twelve and fell into a kick she wasn't ready for. It still hurt all the same, like an irritating burning sensation that was painful but had tiny spurts of pleasure involved.

"Damn, you're tight," his words were far between, panting for breath between each one. Both of his arms wrapped tightly around her hips, her legs wrapped high around his waist for leverage, but he was refusing to let her move to help him, holding her in place as he plowed along.

"Sasuke, you're pulling me," she gasped as a pain shot down her arms from where the ropes tightened around her wrists, and pleasure spread everywhere else.

And it was too much. She felt that knot tightening in her gut, pulling taut before releasing, and her whole body shook with the force of that back lash, her shoulders the only thing touching a piece of the bed. Her orgasm ripped through her, her head knocking back into the head board, the blind fold that had still been covering her eyes up until that point finally falling askew.

"Oh yes," Sakura screamed, throwing her head back farther and arching her neck.

She gasped as she felt Sasuke place his left chin on the right side of her neck, one of his arms crisscrossing behind her back to grip one shoulder as he rammed into her. When he came it was a deep, closed mouth growl, almost as if he was trying to restrain how loud he wanted to be, his hips jerked with every spurt that released into her.

Sakura allowed her head to rest against his, locking him between the junction of her neck and shoulder as a less intense orgasm swept through her one last time.

When they both came down from their high Sakura was the first to notice that Sasuke had collapsed fully on top of her, but once he noticed and tried to pull away Sakura locked her legs around him, keeping him firmly in place.

"Hn," was his compliant response before allowing himself to rest between her thighs.

"Are you cold?" she asked when she'd felt a shiver run through his entire body.

He shook his head no. She felt more than that movement though and it turned out to be his hands removing the ties around her wrists. Sakura instantly wrapped her arms around him; her legs tightening around his waist, hugging him close, pulling him further inside of her.

"Well now you'll have to come home with me," Sakura spoke softly.

"Hn."

+Finished+


	2. Revised, longer version

I get that whole, don't fix it if it isn't broken thing, but I couldn't resist adding to it, and it's mainly because it's reached over 80 favorites, which to some may not be a lot for a oneshot. To me it is.

So, this used to be 6 pages and is now fifteen. More detail, a mostly different sex scene (used parts from the old one, but added a lot more) later, and this was the result of the revamped version of Once Bitten. Tell me which one you all liked better. If anything, hey, a new Sasuke/Sakura sex scene, yeah? Hopefully I didn't ruin the story for those that liked the first chapter...Enjoy!

Once Bitten

Involves Sasuke and Sakura, with snake jutsu, biting, and blindfolds. Rating is a hard R/NC-17 and is complete.

Original prompt came from LiveJournal:

Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura  
>Post-defection, snake jutsu, biting, venom, blindfold, bondage, semi-con<p>

It was funny how things worked out considering she hadn't been looking for him. A low pay, low-grade mission she'd gotten stuck with because it was too dangerous for a Genin and a waste of time and money for a Jounin.

With a hazy cloud slowly filling her vision, she watched as the red and black sidewinder, made its way through the dirt, towards the man whom she had loved most of her life. She swayed on her feet due to a dizzying spell wreaking havoc on her, while trying to focus on the Sharingan designed snake slithering up his leg, past his torso, down to his triceps, and then wrapping around so tightly. She could just barely make out the location of the tip of its tail, where it touched the bend of his elbow. He performed a jutsu, morphing the once very solid snake into a tattoo.

It was rather unbelievable what Sasuke had accomplished in such a short time, but she would not have guessed it would be the simplest attack, one no one would have foreseen.

It had bitten her. How could such a small beast cause so much damage?

She was drowning from a toxin overload. The cardiotoxicity in the venom of this snake must have been high, why else would she be able to feel her heart slow so rapidly. The poison was working quickly, so quickly, her mind wouldn't function, it simply wasn't a matter of couldn't. Even differentiating between all the numerous enzymes, to do it fast enough mentally, for an antidote, was impossible. With her vision blurred and her knees weakening by the minute she barely was able to take a retreating step, and even then that minimal distance was corrected as he took three steps forward. She collapsed there, on the secluded dirt road, a block outside the gates of Konaha, with Sasuke and his emotionless eyes, standing only three feet away from her.

The vision of Sasuke standing over her and his warm, roughened fingers, pressing into her neck for a pulse, were the last thing she'd remembered, so when she opened her eyes to be greeted by a darkness so black, not even pinstripes of light shot through, she panicked.

As a ninja, being prepared to be able to withstand certain situations like this should be instantaneous, but with Sasuke thrown into the equation, it was inevitably going to be an empty set, concerning how she was _supposed_ to react.

She noticed rather quickly, even through her panic, that the reason for such darkness was a scratchy, textured cloth, placed over her eyes, with two sides that wrapped around, and tied in the back of her head.

Fear was next, but hadn't settled as easily as panic had. It needled its way into the bottom of her gut until it rose like bile into her chest and throat, seeping out of her pores only to enter her body again through inhalation. It made her shake, which formed another chain reaction when she noticed the soft cushion she'd been seated on was attached to a rather sturdy, but slim, piece of slightly moveable metal.

Like a bedpost.

It was so silent that when she swallowed, the 'gulp' practically echoed in the room. After these responses, what worried her the most, was her body and the reaction it was having to, from what she could ascertain, a nonexistent stimuli, which was causing her sexual drive to heighten.

She could feel the wetness pool between her legs, which were folded backwards, so that her feet were pointed towards the metal headboard that her hands were tied to. Her bottom sat in between her two legs and her knees pointed forward, with her thighs lined up with her shoulders. It wasn't the most comfortable position, especially since every time she moved the silky material beneath her brushed between her legs.

Whatever had been done to her, she was hypersensitive. She was sure with a little more movement and friction she would orgasm.

When her stomach clenched from an overlapping of too much heated sensation, a very tiny, kittenish, and frustrated, grunt escaped her lips. She shifted again, cringing as the wire around her wrists tightened, but letting out a gasp at the whisper of the sheet beneath her, sliding, crumbling high between her legs. Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip to contain the moan that was threatening to erupt, she lifted her buttocks slightly, and effectively pulling that sinful sheet from between the crevices, she had managed to lodge it into, but now she uncomfortable. Every movement, thereafter, was restrained and painful.

"H-hello?" she whispered, cringing at the cracking of her voice from her throat being parched. She must've been out for a day or so because her lips were dry and chapped. "I need water," she added, trying to maintain her shaky breathing.

When no answer came, she shifted her wrists, testing the restraints, but quickly stopped when she assessed the durability of the rope, and remembered the automatic tightening through her error. Breaking it was also out of the question, the rope was layered, she was tied to a metal post, and her chakra levels were depleted.

She jolted, jerking her head away from the cold wetness that touched her lips. "Who is it?" she demanded to know.

"That's for me to know. You did ask for water correct?"

She hesitated, wondering if any poisons went with that drink, but then quickly dashed the thought. A snake had bitten her, had Sasuke wanted her dead, it would've been then, meaning she was there for torture and information. Two things she needed to be alive for and truthfully, she still felt Sasuke was redeemable.

"Thank you," she nodded, turning her head towards him, and parting her lips, to accept the cold liquid.

As she tried to restrain herself from guzzling the water, the man holding the class began talking. "I'm sure you've noticed the reaction the ropes have to people who try to get away. We actually used these ropes on an enemy once, wrapped them completely around his body, so that every time he moved, they got tighter and tighter. He was a dumb mother too, because he kept moving, until small slivers of yellow, chunked flesh, with fat, blood, and muscles, started spilling through the cracks in the rope."

The man was trying to scare her with what she profiled as a childlike, humorous serial killer, a man that viewed the act of killing or any act, pertaining to the murder of someone, as humorous, had more than one screw loose. What he didn't know, is that she was a medic who'd seen and dealt with worse than that, but though she'd told herself this, it didn't stop her from shivering at his words.

She felt the man holding the glass shift towards what Sakura could only assume was the entrance.

_Had he heard something she hadn't?_

"Suigetsu."

_That_ voice she recognized, but it wasn't just her ears the formed the conclusion, it was her body, and her mouth dropped open slightly. She completely forgot about trying to stay in that uncomfortable position, to ward off the sexual onslaught of lust running through her body, and promptly slammed back onto the silky cushion. Sakura could feel the heat of embarrassment spread through her cheeks when she noticed both men stay quiet longer than necessary. Perhaps it was do that groan she hadn't been able to contain.

His voice was deeper, rougher, sexier, and all she could think about, as her heart hammered in her throat, is how much she'd love for him to whisper dirty things in her ear. She took a deep shaking breath, before dampening her lips, and then exhaled.

"Yeah?" that childlike voice responded.

Silence…

"Oh right. You want me to leave," Suigetsu, as Sasuke had called him, chuckled. She heard shuffling feet as he exited the room, but not before he added one more thing. "If you need any help with…" he paused, "right, didn't think so. Have fun."

A heavy, metal door screeched, sounding as if it was scrapping against concrete, and then slammed shut.

"Sasuke?" Sakura made sure to keep her voice soft, not wanting to cause a negative reaction to her questions to come. "What's going on? My body, it's-um," she stuttered, "it isn't reacting normally."

She didn't hear him move, which shouldn't have surprised her since even when she was younger she'd been unable to hear him, he was a genius after all, but when he spoke, she could feel the brush of his lips against the rise of her right cheek. So close to her ear that skinned touch was, simply electrifying, and she worried what her reaction would be if he went where she originally wanted him, at her ear. "It's the snakes venom, it's only deadly if you're in battle."

Sakura felt her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she instinctually leaned into his lips. "A-are we going to battle?" she whispered. When he pulled back from her seeking cheek, she fell backwards, resting the back of her head against the wall, not carrying that the column of her neck was vulnerable, where she was in a situation where it should not have been.

"Of sorts," he said.

"It won't be fair, my chakra-" she couldn't finish because she could feel him within inches of her, like he was tracing her face with his hand, but not actually touching her. "What are you doing?"

She wasn't surprised when he didn't answer, but when she felt the tip of his thumb swipe up her cheek so that his hand could entwine in her hair, she felt floored.

This was not a normal reaction, even if it was considered intimate touching it was still minimal. The poison, was it an aphrodisiac? If it was, why would Sasuke use it on her? He hated her enough to try and kill her, and would have, had Naruto not intervened, twice.

"What exactly are the effects of the poison?"

He made a tsking, impatient noise, and she could only imagine the slightly annoyed expression slipping onto his face. "You know what the immediate reaction is."

"And after that? What's the extended after effects?" she spoke carefully, not wanting to agitate him anymore.

He chose to answer that question, not with words, but with the tip of his tongue, outlining the auricle of her ear.

Her eyes widened at the wet saliva trail his tongue left behind, but when he popped the bottom lobe into his warm mouth, her eyes fluttered shut as sensation bombarded her. The contact lasted three seconds before he pulled away, just enough to place a kiss at the edge of her mandible, just beneath the damp ear lobe.

"Oh God," Sakura gasped, but quickly bit her tongue, not wanting to be reduced to begging.

From there, he trailed a series of open-mouthed kisses down the ridge of her jaw, until he reached the right corner of her mouth, where he used his tongue to coax her lips apart. When she willingly obliged, he didn't kiss her like expected, instead he shifted closer to her, slipping a roughened, calloused hand between her thighs, over her black spandex shorts, sliding upwards, pushing her reddish pink skirt up as he continued to trail higher and higher.

Sakura was reduced to short staccato breathing, her mouth still gaping open, due to Sasuke's original coaxing. With his hand continuing its journey upward, he shifted even closer, this time the bed creaking with his added weight as he straddled the bends of her knees. His tongue pushed into her mouth, licking the back of her teeth, and she instantly shut her mouth, careful not to bite, capturing him so she could suckle the wet appendage.

He grunted his appreciation, but just as quickly pulled away. When his fingers finally touched the clothed slits of her labia, a white light flashed behind her closed eyelids, and she swiveled her hips against him. Unfortunately, he pulled away, but she wasn't thinking when she yanked on her wrists to bring herself closer to his retreating fingers, at least until she felt the rope bite into her skin.

"Ouch, Sasuke the rope," she cried out frantically.

When he didn't move to release her from the rope immediately she spoke again.

"I'll behave. I'll do whatever you want, please."

She had begged, but if removing this damn rope meant she could touch him and stop the pain, then who in the hell cared, certainly not her.

When the bed creaked again, this time as he stood up, she almost whimpered, but quickly calmed down when he almost immediately sat back down in the same position. He reached behind her, untied the rope, but then wrapped something else around her wrists, tying it. It was smoother, silky, maybe a thick scarf.

"Sasuke," she softly scolded.

He ignored her, returning his hand between her thighs, and then pushed, with the material of her bike shorts and underwear in the way, lodging the material inside so that it knocked against her clitoris. A dry orgasm wreaked havoc on her deficient will power, and her hips started rolling upwards, wanting more. With his other hand he helped her flip one of her legs out, so that it was straight in front of her and she proceed, with further assistance from him, to do the same to the other leg. With them straight in front of her, he was now sitting on her knees, but she wasn't complaining when this allowed her to tighten her thighs around his wrists, forcing his hand to stay in place, as she gyrated against the tip of his finger and the cloth of her clothing.

She needed to stop this. Sasuke was using her sexual attraction to him with the amplified effects of the venom from the snake to get information from her. She knew it, he just hadn't asked any questions yet, but he would.

She clenched her teeth trying to stop the erratic motions of her hips, not noticing the tiny whine vibrating in her throat as she did it. "I know what you're doing," she gritted her teeth.

"Oh?"

"I don't have any information."

She heard him snicker. "Is that what you think I want?"

"Isn't it?" she asked frowning.

He pulled his hand from between her legs, but then, with both hands, he reached for the waist band of her shorts, and suddenly could feel the vibration of chakra as he sliced down her shorts and underwear. Then he quickly pulled the material out from under her, leaving her skirt bunched up around her waist.

She quickly closed her legs and shimmied her hips so the skirt would slide down enough to give her some semblance of cover.

"It is an aphrodisiac isn't it? It has to be, how else would I be missing what I've never had?" she concluded and then it finally dawned on her. "The immediate reaction is beneficial in battle because of the initial black out, but if you want answers, what better way than to torture the victim with unattainable pleasure, it the answer of that full bodied gratification dangling in their face," she rolled her eyes at her stupidity. "It's brilliant," she whispered, suddenly feeling his lips gently brushing against hers. "It is you though."

"Yes, brilliant, but you thought of it, not me," he informed her, every word causing his lips to brush against hers.

"But then, well, what do you want from me?"

He growled, reaching forward, clutching the back of her head, and roughly keeping her in place, right up against his forehead. "I want to fuck you."

"Um, what kind of torture is that?" she asked, knowing too late that the question itself was rather stupid.

"No torture, just compliancy."

Sakura paused and swallowed before answering, willing herself to be outraged, knowing she should be, but with no real success. "Compli-"

She gasped as he bent her legs, pushing them apart at the same time, and then slid under her so that she was now straddling him. Sakura was now plastered to the front him, every inch of her, from her clothed upper have, to her naked bottom half. He reached behind her again, untying the thick scarf from the metal.

"Bring your arms forward, _very_ slowly," he demanded.

She did, the material of the scarf tied to only one wrist, so she could bring both arms to the front. He brought her wrists together, tied them once more, and then dropped them to the side. It was another awkward position, at the same time of realizing that she took the initiative and lifted her arms up and over, wrapping, while still bound together, around his neck.

He stiffened instantly, his hands going up to clutch her forearms tightly.

"If you insist on keeping me bound this is the most comfortable position. Untie me if you don't like," she snapped.

"Hn."

She was pleased when he didn't make any movements to do so and she showed him by giving a small smile. "How about the blind fold? Anything we can do about that? I haven't seen you in such a long-"

"Stop," he grunted, wrapping his arms around her waist.

And finally, finally pulling her into a real, slightly hard kiss. At first it was a fight for dominance, between their tongues, between their bodies, but Sakura knew that if she was going to do this, she wanted to do it with the blind fold off. It was the only way. If sex is what he wanted, he could have it, the blind fold would be removed.

She pulled away. "I'll make love to you," she started, "without any fight-"

"No," he interrupted.

She scowled. "You didn't even let me finish."

"I won't be making love to you."

Oh, right. He wanted to fuck. It would be uncomfortable, considering she was a virgin, but she'd give Sasuke anything.

"Okay," she whispered. "I'll do what you want, but no blind fold."

"Sakura," his voice was firm and she could hear it in his voice that he wanted it to remain in place.

"Are you really going to say no?"

Technically, she knew she wasn't in a position to request or even demand things, he do whatever he wanted to her, and it wouldn't be rape. You can't rape the willing.

She started to say something else, but then she felt a swift tug, followed by the whoosh of material falling away from her eyes, and down her nose. Sakura blinked rapidly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the very dimly lit room

Her gaze instantly softened when she focused on Sasuke's face and she cocked her head to the side as her eyes memorized his newer, masculine features. "You're so beautiful," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss his lips.

He grunted at the action with dismay and pulled away, but only to push a hand between them, so that he could reach the purple waistband of his pants. He flexed his hips up and shoved the clothing down.

The next movements happened so quickly she barely had time to blink. He lifted her hips, while he sat back down, with his free hand he held himself in place, and then with his other hand wrapped around her hip, his fingers digging into the skirt still in place he slammed her down.

He released a helpless groan and fell forward so that his face was buried in her shoulder, covered by her hair. Her arms instantly adjusted to the new movement, crisscrossing over his back. Her hands, which were still side-by-side, clenched into two fists, and her mouth dropped open in a short scream. Sakura hiccupped out another cry, the first part louder and less wavy than the last.

She was breathing like she was hyperventilating and her eyes widened with disbelief as the pain radiated through her lower region. Sakura couldn't help but think that had that venom not been what it was there wouldn't have been as much lubrication and it would have been more painful.

Sakura let the side of her face drop to his shoulder, feeling his shivering form and the huffing of his frantic breathing.

"Say you want it," he whispered into her shoulder.

_Well, it was a little late for that_, she thought, and all the while her lower body adjusted to the uncomfortable pressure of having him inside of her. It dispersed, like seismic secondary waves vibrating to all sides of her groin, before slowly dissipating.

"Say it," he growled, before biting into her shoulder.

"Ouch," she complained. She was still reeling from the pain before and now he was biting her? "I want _you_," she whispered, liking the compromise.

It wasn't exactly what he wanted her to say and he pulled away from her to glare into her still pained expression. Clearly, he wasn't pleased with her response, so she gave him something else.

Slowly, as if testing the waters, she thrust her hips down and followed the movement with a circular motion, never taking her eyes from him as she did this. The change in him was so subtle, had she not been a ninja, she wouldn't have noticed it.

His jaw clenched and his breathing all but stopped, except for the tiny slit his lips had made when they'd fallen open in surprise over her movement. His arms went to her sides, his palms cupping her hips, but his fingers sliding down behind her, over the curve of her ass, to allow her more leverage when she excused the same move once more.

He was shaking, heavily now, and she didn't have to be a ninja to notice that.

"Fuck," he whimpered and a gasp followed when she decided to shorten the time between movements.

The pain had all but vanished, and the way he was reacting to her was intoxicating. Screw the venom! Who needed that when this fallen angel displayed his tortured pleasure so beautifully?

"Oh Sasuke," she moaned.

"You're so fucking tight."

It sounded like praise, so Sakura clenched her internal muscles, and he cried out. He quickly swiveled his hips up, slamming into her three times before he slowly got his control back.

He lifted her off him and promptly flipped her onto her belly, pushing her face sideways onto the mattress.

"Hold on to the bar," were his only directions, as he placed his hands on her butt cheeks, and parted them, before lunging into her from behind.

It was tighter than before and with his arms braced above her head, but underneath her arms, his forehead resting on her temple, as he thrust steadily into her, it almost felt closer than their previous position.

Two hard thrusts had her upper body rising off the bed though, so he swiftly wrapped his arms around the front of her, just slightly above her breasts, before laying her back down to the bed.

The rapid thrusts were now causing her hips to grind into the bed, stimulating that part of her that made her believe this would end too soon. She felt that knot tightening in her gut, pulling taut, and she reared backwards, trying to meet him, but with no success as he kept her in place with his piston like hips. Skin and moisture causing a suctioning smacking sound that only excited her more as she breathed into the damp sheets in front of her mouth.

A small, warning, orgasm rippled through and she gasped in pleasure. Sasuke withdrew once more flipping her onto her back, entering her even more roughly than before, and this time he allowed her hips to rise from the bed, leaving her shoulders the only part of her body touching a piece of the bed.

"Oh yes," Sakura screamed, throwing her head back further and arching her neck.

Even in the throes of what was going to be crazy huge orgasm, she noticed his reaction when she spoke. It was intense, his eyes widened, already an unusual response, and he grinded his teeth.

"Do you," she gasped as his thrusts became sharper, harder, "like it when I talk to you?" she finished, panting every word.

He didn't answer with words, but with actions. He was wild above her, desperately wanting to reach what Sakura was so close to herself.

Her whole body shook with the force of her orgasm ripping through her, but she kept quiet, short of a long groan through gritted teeth. She would stay quiet as long as she could, so she could be rational when he orgasmed.

"It's my turn to tease you," she panted, while the aftershocks zipped through her.

He growled ferociously. She knew he was close, but her voice seemed to excite him to the point of being uncontrolled.

"Do you like fucking me, Sasuke?" she whispered, stumbling only a slightly on the curse word.

He released a boyish grown, his eyes slamming shut. "Oh yes."

And a dirty talking Sakura seemed to be better. He was a different person. He no longer had that stoic, blank expression; he was filled with need, and passion. She wasn't an experienced dirty talker, in fact past this, she wasn't experienced at all, but she'd read novels, she had fantasies.

"Do you want to fuck me harder, Sasuke?"

His eyes snapped open in surprise at her question. His thrusts were becoming shorter, faster, their groins so close together there was almost no room for anything else.

"Give it to me harder," she whispered, biting her bottom lip, trying not to be too embarrassed at actually saying the words.

And that was enough.

She gasped as she felt Sasuke place his left chin on the right side of her neck, one of his arms crisscrossing behind her back to grip one shoulder as he rammed into her. When he came, it was a deep, closed mouth growl, almost as if he was trying to restrain how loud he wanted to be, the way she had before. His hips jerked with every spurt that released into her, and it was enough to let her have one more go too.

After awhile, though Sasuke was still shivering uncontrollably, Sakura allowed her head to rest against his, locking him between the junction of her neck and shoulder.

Sasuke was collapsed fully on top of her, but once he noticed, and tried to pull away, Sakura lifted her legs, locking them tightly around him, now keeping him in place, trying to extend the this moment of him inside her. Hell, of him just touching her.

"Hn," was his compliant response, before allowing himself to fully rest between her thighs.

"Are you cold?" she asked, when she'd felt another shiver a few minutes later run through his entire body.

He shook his head no. She felt more than that movement though and it turned out to be his hands removing the ties around her wrists. Sakura instantly lifted her arm, wrapping them around him; her legs tightening around his waist, hugging him even close.

"Well, now you'll have to come home with me," Sakura spoke softly.

He either tried to shift so he could escape out of her arms, or so he could stare at her, regardless she wasn't about to let him move. "Everyday Sasuke, as much as you want," she dangled the offer in front of him.

He kissed her shoulder.

"Yeah," she chuckled. "You'll be my sex slave. Of course, no sex with anyone else, but me, and if I'm not in the mood, oh well. Seriously though, look at you, how could I not be in the mood. Eventually, you'll have to move in with me. I could be pregnant you know? We didn't use protection," she squealed playfully.

Sakura paused, thinking how she was only mostly joking. The only part she was really serious about was that he was going to come home with her, but she decided to play master a little longer.

"You totally belong to me now," she cried gleefully, this time allowing him to pull away and stare at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're my bitch!"

He snorted and let out his usual response. "Hn."

+Finished+

There's probably a whole lot of new mistakes now. I'm looking for a beta reader to fix it up.


End file.
